regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunburst Copper/Transcript
DIALOGUE TJ had a very bad week on doing his midterm tests. However, Moko helps him out and learns the truth about Dalton's stalker Ex-girlfriend, Sheila Maru. He gets into a dangerous trance from Cynthia Lewis, A Lamia Seductress. Finally, Moko and Arielle gets to save the day. ( It has been a long week for the ghouls and Ten weeks passed already and spring break arrives for everybody to have fun and take a break. Matthew takes TJ in his house and packs his stuff with him. They’re in Matthew’s bedroom to grab a couple of things. TJ looks around to see his XBOX console and controllers with video games like, Fortnite, grand theft auto, Etc. As TJ spray sun tan on his body, Matthew packs his weapons as well ). TJ: Whoa, You got a grenade? Matthew: It’s not just any grenade. It’s an ornament bomb that I got from Christmas when I was in the third grade. I do what I could to not let people see it or touch it without asking. When I broke it, I fixed it all by myself at the repairmen program. Also known as “Ghost Workshop“. TJ: Do you ever hit yourself with swords or any kind of gun ? Matthew: Never. An alternative kind of thing that I would do is, do not use that laser cannon. I got that from my birthday. TJ: Oh, Sorry. I find these things very... amusing. If I showed this to my mom, She’ll definitely freak out. Matthew: So does my mom, too. Except she hits me with a broom everytime I do something stupid. But trust me, I only give you a dagger just in case for your own good. Now, If you have a weapon like this, treat them with decency or else you’ll get carried away. TJ: Okay. So, are you excited for our spring break trip at an Island ? Dezzler said it’s gonna be paradise when we get there. Matthew: I’m not sure If I’m going. TJ: What do you mean ? Matthew: It’s just that I haven‘t been in the outside with a couple of friends before. All of my friends from elementary and middle school turn back on me by being dumb and fake. TJ: Oh. I’m sorry that happened to you. I had no friends back when I was in my school. They didn’t like me because I wear baggy clothes or that my hair look kinda funny. It pains me that people made fun of me for who I am. Matthew: Well, Don’t Let people like that bothered you. If someone picks on you, I’ll beat their ass in send them in the ocean. TJ: That’s really harsh, don’t you think ? Matthew: It’s not harsh. It’s great pleasure of defending and being a total scumbag. C’mon, let’s go meet up with the rest of the boys. Moko will be there to spend time with us. Usually he takes days off “by himself”, but I think it’s an excuse to go and fight crime again. TJ ( surprised ) : Wait, like, actual ”spending time with us” ? Matthew: Duh. That’s the X class super monster that we know and like. Here, put this shirt on. You’ll need it. ( He throws an orange striped blue shirt at TJ and he catches it. He puts it on and starts to put on his shoes ). TJ: Thanks, And how about Arielle ? Is she coming too ? Matthew: Of course. She’s doing her laundry at a laundromat. She always goes there by herself and wields a frying pan to hit someone if they try to take her stuff. TJ: Yeah, But she can’t be all violent. Especially with a frying pan that you can cook eggs and bacon with. Matthew: Trust me. A frying pan is actually a woman’s only one weapon rather than a knife. Speaking of which, I wonder what’s taking her so long. ( Arielle is in the laundromat doing her laundry. After it was done drying, She puts her laundry in her basket and gets ready to go. Only being seen by Catherine who was wearing a huge pink fancy hat and a yellow flower dress with a daisy flower on it ). Catherine: Well, well, If isn’t the little witch seal ? Or should I say the little brat ? Arielle ( Irritated by her insults ) : So Nice to see that you haven’t changed at all. Or maybe because your husband spoils you too much ? I guess all of the above. Catherine: How interesting with your child-like attitude in your way of saying things. It’s more like hooked on havoc if you ask me. Arielle: Save your breath, lady. I got more stuff to do than you wasting my time. Catherine: I feel some type of way that you and your crazy friends decides to ruin my break time for me. For the better, I’m going to think about my husband and my company business. Arielle: No leverage money ? Gee, I’m surprised that you say so. Catherine: Your obscurities wrecked chaos and those girls who turn out to be sirens use their hypnotic work to attract some hell of thriller or any kind of odd behavior. I am going to make sure my brand new fashion line will be fantastic and beautiful. Here’s a card. ( She gives her a pink card that says “Wonder of Everything” with her name logo on it ). Arielle: Your logo ? What an idiotic idea for some place that is supposed to be a creepy and stupid dreamland of a dollhouse. Catherine: That’s not accurate. It is a society of full brilliance and passion. Arielle: Really ? Because this project didn’t turn out the way it planned. Are you trying to prove a point here ? Catherine: Is that even a question ? There’s a lot of disasters has to be on yourself and everywhere involving you and your friends that put a cheerleader, a janitor and even a sultry teacher in bars. Arielle: Oh, Don’t give me that. A lot has to be on you Instead of me. Because your actions can make you worst and crazy by doing something stupid. But no offense, I’m just saying it honestly. The reason why is because you act like a lunatic to be fair. Catherine: You have no right to take it out on me, little girl. The Only thing that is worth important to me is my frank and my money in my home. So, If you’re gonna stoop in any level, you got another thing coming. Arielle: I’m not gonna stoop down to your goddamn level. All this weird atmosphere is having me feeling some type of way. Maybe it’s because you’re hanging with Fairy Tale on your day off. You think about violent ghouls and psychopaths out there and want to join forces with them. Catherine: I don’t think stuff like that. I expect you to dig your own grave and bury yourself while you still handle your business. Anyway, thanks for the petty nonsense, I should be heading to the salon. Arielle: I hope your hair falls off of that hideous head of yours. Catherine: Try to be a smartass, And you’ll get yourself into big trouble. Arielle: If you keeping acting like that, you’ll get slap in the face. Have a nice day when it will be a disaster, Catherine. Catherine: Simpleton Tramp. ( Meanwhile, Alder and the boys are waiting on the Bite ghouls members. Alder is in the bus, using a calculator, Yukei is shuffling his play cards, Kuru takes a lot of selfies on his body and Mizo is sipping on a can of sprite with a straw ). Alder: Kuru, how many photos are you taking ? Kuru: Probably a bunch. These girls need to give me a fricking number or else I’ll go berserk and won’t show it off any longer. Don’t worry, I do this a lot and more occasion. Alder: Did you have a girlfriend ? Kuru: God no. She was a total scam and she has a boyfriend who turns out to be a rich old dude in a fancy crib with too much fur and tiny light bulbs. Alder: So, things didn’t worked out between the two of you ? Kuru: Not really. But I get to be with all girls if I had to. Yukei: While you were busy dealing with cheerleaders or any kind of girl, I’m doing my play standard cards to do my magic trick before my parents get to see them in action. Kuru: “Play standard card” ? I honestly don’t get it. Yukei: It’s where you can use sun flowers and twirl them around and control them at everywhere they go. Kinda like doing a portfolio network in a way. Kuru: That looks like a little kid’s paper mache to use as a boomerang. Yukei: You’re just mad as always because I made this invention the tool of success to my magic wand career. Mizo: Seems like a nice thing to do. As for me, I’m gonna enjoy to swim in a cold water and make ice cubes whenever I want to swim. Kuru: Yeah, You’ll do that. God, Matthew and Arielle need to hurry up and TJ too. I feel like Matthew is playing video games again. ( At Matthew’s house, TJ came out of the house with his bag and swimsuit. He looked around and feels the nice spring breeze. Matthew charged in a hurry with his big luggage that is filled with snacks and tennis rackets. Arielle drives in a red jeep and arrives to pick them up ). Arielle: Oh, TJ ! Matthew ! I’m here. I just got back from the laundromat and now I got my clothes done to smell fresh and clean. TJ: That’s awesome. I’m ready to have some fun. It’s my first time to hang around with ghouls and get to do much fun. Arielle: Aww. You’re so genuine. I got all the nice food to eat and Capri sun packages are in the back next to the water bottles. TJ: That’s great. Arielle ( notices Matthew’s big bag of stuff ) : Matthew, What did you have in your bag ? Matthew: A lot of stuff that I have to do if I’m not enjoying a swim or get a tan. I got these just in case. I got tennis rackets, Doritos, reese’s Cups and a bag of peeps. Arielle: Seriously ? Matthew: What ? It’s just a reprocaution of any extroadinary thing that we got going on today on spring break. Look, I know it’s bad to bring junk food and I apologize for that. Arielle: Alright, But bring only one snack for the trip, Got it ? Matthew: Yes, Arielle. Arielle: Thank you. That’s all I have to hear. C’mon. Jump right in. ( The boys gets in the Jeep and as they get to their trip, they meet up with Alder and the boys who are inside of the purple bus ). Alder: Hey ! What took you so long ? We’ve been waiting on you ! Arielle: Sorry. I was in the laundromat and I got taunted by Catherine. Then I picked up the boys and Matthew tried to bring some snacks and I told him to bring one. Alder: That’s good to hear. I’m going to the sunset field. It’s two miles away from here. You wanna join us ? Arielle: Sure. I love sun flowers. They reminded me of that time I went with my parents. Alder: Oh, Good ol’ Wallace and Vivian ! Well, C’mon ! We got no time to waste. Let’s get to it. Arielle: Exactly what I was going for on spring break. See ya later ! We’ll catch up once you’ll get there ! ( They droved off together and went to the sunflower field. Over the bushes, birds chirp and rabbits hop around. Suddenly, a mysterious figure apppeared out of the woods and took his hood off. A young man name Narong Simsek, An Enchanter And a copper. His mission is to take down the flowers and destroy every magic wielder in all of the land. He notices Alder‘s Bus and Arielle’s Jeep arriving in the field. He hides behind a tree and sees the boys, Matthew and TJ. He notices TJ as a human due to his youthfulness and happy smile. Narong begins to feel a tender feeling in his heart to meet a human. He also notices Yukei because of his wand ). Narong: They looked like nice people around here. Maybe I should tell Madam. Oh, but she won’t listen to me. I guess I’ll be straight honest with her when I go. ( He floats into mid air and goes to his ladyship’s house. Madam Judith Colson. An old hag with a large witch hat on her head. And a broom that she uses for flying. She’s been a caretaker all of Narong’s life. Even though, she cares for him, She’s stern, crude and hostile. When Narong got to her place, he put his large wand on a bench by a cornfield and Judith’s laundry hanging by the field. Judith is making her lunch made out of human flesh and from pigeons ). Narong ( opens the door ) : Mistress, I’m back ! Judith: Well, Narong. Trying to snoop out of people’s homes and playing with their garden tools ? Narong: Why no, Ma’am. I was out adventuring in the woods, looking for some things and I get to explore with the birds and rabbits. Judith: Why, sonny boy, You don’t mess with wild animals like that. You can get rabies or any kind of decease for that matter. Narong: Oh, no, They would never do that. They’re my friends and I love to spending time with them. I shared food with them like, carrots and bread. They appreciate me for all the good things that I done for them. Judith: Well, I made soup for lunch today. It’s a nice day to go out in the fields and enjoy the breezy Atsmophere. Here, take this. You’ll Like it. Narong: What did you put in your soup, mistress ? ( He took a sip from the bowl ). Judith: Cayenne, salt, radish and of course some flesh of a little boy who tries to take my flowers and remains of a pidgeon who keeps knocking on my window. ( Narong spits the soup out on the floor and coughs very loud, upsetting Judith when she clean her floor already ). Judith: What’s wrong boy ? Don’t you like it ? Do you like my homemade recipe ? Narong: No... ( coughs ) : I don’t Know if I tried it or not. Judith: You little clutz ! I made this stew for the both of us and you spit it out like it was nothing at all ! Narong: But, Mistress, Shouldn’t you make something that is not gross or something from a bird ? Judith: Is that even a question ? I do my cooking my way. I made this food for you while you were practicing your magic and summon those roots in my garden. Narong: Yes I know, but... I wish you could make something rather than bones and blood as food on my plate. Judith: You don’t sass at me, young man ! You are a great Enchanter, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re under My tutelage. I want you to become a great magic practioner like your mother and father did before they left to work with the warlock academy. So, eat your soup or else you’ll make another huge mistake by spitting on my floor that I already scrubbed this morning. Narong: But I got good news to share, too. Judith: And what is it exactly ? A new experience in the outside world ? Narong: No. I saw a bus and a Jeep full of good hearted people and they’re we’re all monsters. Judith: Oh, Monsters. Just like everybody says on the news. “Bite Ghouls”. Ha ! What a tacky name for two little children running and saving the day and pretending like a routine. Narong: And there’s a human too. Judith: WHAT ?! A human ? Where you get a bad habit of saying that kind of thing ? Narong: But it’s the truth. I saw a real human. He’s a youthful one with a happy soul and he looks like no harm to me. Judith: Humans ! They don’t know when to stop or keep trying to kill little wizards with their innocence and lively hearts. You want to see a human ? Ha ha ! That’s why we must eliminate all humans before they attacked on the weak and Innocent around here. We trap them, kill them, take their flesh and eat them. One’s passion will always get you in trouble or get hurt, If you did a bad choice and It will make things worst. Narong: But you don’t understand that not all humans can’t be that bad and horrible ! What do they ever did to you ?! Judith: Hush ! They love to hunt. All of them. And especially when they lure us into a trap, before they kill us and be happy with their ugliness and horrible torturing. All I know is that witch trials happened all the time over by that Salem village a long time ago. And this day, Young girl witches have been eaten, kidnapped, hunted with a price on their head or get slaughtered with an Axe. I found newspapers and the girls are: Harper, a girl with pigtails who lost her wand and got push and drowned in a river. Tiny little one: Shery got Lost in to the night and got ran over by a truck. What about Miss Annie when she got thrown into a trap and got eaten by wild dogs ? Or maybe that little girl Trisha who was also a witch got shot in the chest three times and fall into a trap of fire ? See, young man, you need to be careful. Otherwise you’ll end up dead with these poor women. ( She shows him the newspapers about four young girls through the age of 9 to 17 and they were young enchanters who were innocent and they’re lives got taken away. Narong look at it. Much to his horror, he begins to feel scared ). Narong ( petrified ) : No... It can’t be. Wha- What is this ? I don’t understand this simple newspaper. Those poor girls. Judith: I warned you. Your parents would be heartbroken to see you sad and angry at this. Oh, look at me. Look at me. You can decide if you want to do whatever it takes. You can forget about that wretched human and work with me on this pure magic entity. Now, turn that frown upside down and be positive. On the bright side, You won’t have to worry about what happened to those girls and I intend to prevent this tragedy from happening. Now, clean up this mess. I’ll be in my room, watching Tv. You can join me if you like. Or go outside with your little woodland creatures as I like to call it. I’ll be enjoying my soup and a good bottle of Virginia wine. Now, go outside. It’s bright out in the spring time. Be here at eight o clock. Promise ? Narong: Yes, ma’am. I promise. Judith: What an absolute sweetheart. Be safe, young man. Category:Bite Ghoulish Transcripts